The present invention relates generally to the field of scaffolding, in particular, to the ground-supported type. Even more particularly, the present invention is related to a scaffold that may be disassembled into components of small size which may be easily carried through a small opening such as an entrance to a large boiler or other vessel and easily assembled inside the vessel. The present invention is also related to scaffolds which may be easily erected with a minimum of time to the desired height in selected locations, and to the method of assembling same.
The need for providing supports for materials such as brick, mortar, cleaning equipment, sand-blasting equipment, and the like, as well as elevated supports for workmen or masons engaged in erection of building walls, has resulted in the development of a wide range of scaffolding structures providing such support. Exemplary of such scaffolds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,593,122; 2,897,013; 3,684,058; 3,690,407; and 3,850,264.
However, there has long been a need for an easily transportable and easily assembled scaffold which may be carried inside small entrances or man-ways such as are found in the entrance to large vessels or boilers used in various industrial applications. Frequently the entrance way is only large enough for one man to enter at a time. Furthermore, inside such vessels the area to work in may be confined and thus make it difficult and time consuming to build a scaffold from conventional materials such as lumber and the like. Furthermore, if a scaffold is built from lumber then it must be completely torn down for the pieces to be carried out of the vessel through small man-ways.
Thus, it is highly desirable for a small, compact, easily assembled scaffold to be provided for utilization in such situations. The scaffold of the present invention is ideally suited for use in such applications. The various components of the scaffold of the invention can be made very compact so that they are easily carried through a small man-way. Furthermore, the components are very easily assembled and assembly can be accomplished rapidly. Furthermore, by assembling the various components of the scaffold together the scaffold can be made as tall as desired or of virtually any desired dimension.